


Handsome Beauty

by angelkat



Series: [collection] art stuff [3]
Category: The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: "Puss is depressed and Dulcinea’s trying to kick himself back up by reminding him of his mysterious persona."- captioned by ezekiel0601@ao3
Series: [collection] art stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182344





	Handsome Beauty




End file.
